The importance of properly functioning brakes is increasingly apparent to virtually all vehicle drivers and passengers.
The speed at which people drive has been slowly increasing to where the average highway speed is seventy miles-per-hour in some states. There are more and more vehicles on the road resulting in crowding and unsafe distances between vehicles, i.e., tailgating. Larger loads are also being carried by the trucking industry and the use of tandem-trailers has been expanding. Additionally, public awareness is being focused upon the increasing problem of drugs and alcohol and the enormous impact of substance abuse upon accident and fatality figures.
Anti-lock and anti-skid braking systems are being touted by new car manufacturers and used as important selling features on new vehicles in advertising.
The listed factors above, among others, underscore the need for properly functioning and adequately responsive brakes. It is also apparent that normal braking situations are now more common, as are "panic" braking situations. The result of additional braking is accelerated brake wear.
People are driving more miles per year on the average and keeping their cars longer. When these trends are coupled with even normal brake wear, let alone accelerated wear, cars will require more frequent and/or additional brake servicing in order to avoid failure. However, the owner or driver often needs reminders for checking brake condition and servicing if necessary.
The public awareness of the importance of good brakes and the changing conditions in which vehicles are operated have raised the average level of concern as to the adequacy of brakes in general. However, specific concern as to one's own brakes may be absent. Additionally, inspection of the brakes requires the removal of the wheel from the vehicle so that a visual examination may be performed.
Many people are unwilling or unable to perform the inspection or not skilled enough to know what to look for when the wheel is removed. Additionally, routine maintenance is often overlooked and there is a tendency to avoid "free" brake examinations for fear of being taken advantage of by unscrupulous dealers or franchises.
Many vehicle owners may rely on the dashboard light to indicate when brakes need replacement. However, this trouble light is present to monitor the hydraulic braking system through brake fluid pressure and does not monitor brake pad wear.
A squeal from the brakes may be a warning, or may indicate that the rivets holding the brakepad to its backing are contacting the rotor or drum which can cause scoring of the rotor or drum. Should the pad be totally worn out, the noise would be from the pad backing contacting the rotor or drum, which would cause considerable damage to the rotor or drum.
Accordingly, the unwary driver who has neglected routine maintenance inspections on his/her brakes often runs a risk of damage to the brake system, resulting in a very dangerous situation. Repairs or replacement of damaged parts is also expensive.